Existing track lighting systems are configured to position a light emitting element in a particular location while providing electricity to that location. One of the benefits of such a system is that it is possible to position the light emitting elements in a number of locations along the track, thus providing a high level of customization. While these existing systems work well with incandescent light sources, new more efficient LED based light sources require more thermal control as LEDs are susceptible to reductions in useful life at elevated temperatures. In addition, conventional track lighting systems tended to be larger due to the size of incandescent bulb. Consequentially, a system that could address thermal, electrical and structure concerns in an easy to install manner that provides an elegant and aesthetic design would be appreciated by certain individuals.